RG: Mischief
by chronicler-of-knuckles
Summary: The boys are bored. Bad, huh? The big boys are bored too! DUCK AN' COVER!


TITLE: Mischief 

Ezra tossed a card into a hat.

Vin kicked at the dirt.

J.D. laid on his back on the picnic table, blowing bubbles.

"I'm bored." Vin complained.

"As am I." Ezra admitted.

"Me threes." J.D. grumbled.

Nathan shook his head. "Boys, I am disappointed in you."

The three looked up to where Nathan leaned against the rail at the top of the porch steps. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "it is a bright and sunny day. We have horses. We have miles upon miles of wild to explore. We have footballs and frisbees and a river full of frogs to catch. We have hay stacks to roll in. We have finger paints. We have bikes to ride. We have books to read. We have... "

"Hoses." Buck appeared at the corner of the house with the hose. "Hi, Nate."

Nathan held up a hand. "Buck..."

With a grin, Buck opened fire, spraying Nathan from head to toe. When he was sure his friend was sufficiently soaked, he shut the water off.

Nathan stood absolutely still, his eyes closed, dripping with water..

Jaws dropped, the three boys stared at the sight.

Sighing, Nathan reached up and wiped the water from his eyes. "Um... Buck... you're aim's off."

"It is?"

"The TARGET was supposed to be the boys." Nathan reminded his supposed-to-be partner in crime.

"Ah." Buck shrugged. "Yea, right." He turned toward the boys.

"Um... guys..." Vin started.

"Scatter!" J.D. hollered, rolling off the picnic table and diving behind Ezra.

"Hey! I don't think so!" Ezra tried to step aside, but J.D. had firmly attached himself to his back.

Vin, on the other hand, was off and running across the compound just as fast he could...

Josiah stepped out of the barn just in time to scoop the escapee up and spin him around. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uncle 'Saih!" Vin complained.

Josiah set him on the ground and placed his hand on the top of his head, holding him still. "I'd close my eyes if I were... Wait! Buck , let me get outta the..."

Buck turned his hose on the two, moving it up and down, back and forth, making sure he covered both Vin and Josiah.

Vin tried to scramble out of the way, but the dirt under his feet had already melted into mud, sending him slipping and sliding until he had to grab a hold of Josiah's leg to keep himself upright.

"Buck Wilmington! You seem to be having some difficulty remembering who's on your team!" Josiah growled, taking a step forward. But, he too, slipped in the mud. His feet went out from under him, sending him crashing back to land on his rump in the mud.

His support no longer supporting, Vin slipped and landed on top of his uncle.

"Gotcha!" Buck cheered, taking a few steps forward, wanting to make sure he covered each and every inch of them.

"Buck!" Vin hollered, holding his hands up, trying to ward off the water. He tried to get up, only to slip and fall on Josiah again, pushing the man back down in the mud. "Buck! Cut it out!"

"Buck! As soon as I get a hold of you..." Josiah added, grabbing Vin be the shoulders, trying to keep the kid upright.

Considering that a win, Buck spun about in search of his victim.

"Mr. Wilmington?" Ezra called.

Buck spotted him, standing on top of the picnic table, but, stopped when he saw what the child was holding. "Ah, Nate... who's side are you on?" he groaned.

"Funny, coming from you." was his answer. Nathan, leaning against the side of the house, reached down and turned on the water to Ezra's hose.

Buck stumbled back a step as he was struck straight in the chest with a blast of cold water. "Woe! You're gonna get it now, kid!" he laughed, turning his weapon on his attacker.

Ezra was not accustom to losing. Even if his preferred game was poker and not water fights. Hunching down, he tucked his hose under his arm, gritted his teeth, and turned the nozzle, letting his uncle have the full blast.

Buck stumbled back another step, howling.

J.D. jumped up and down, laughing, as he cheered Ezra on. "Get him! Yea! Yoo-hoo!"

Buck frowned, staring at his son as the water pounded into his chest. "Yoo-hoo?" He swatted at the spray with little effect. "Where did you get Yoo-hoo?" He turned his hose on his own son, but quick, little J.D. was already up the steps and diving behind Chris who had stepped out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey! HEY!" Chris shouted, holding his hands up, trying to block the spray.

Instantly, Buck dropped the hose. "Oh, crap..." he breathed.

"Don't be so crude." Ezra reprimanded, but, he too lowered his weapon.

Chris Larabee, doing his best imitation of a rabid grissy bear, stepped out onto the porch, and stood on the edge of the top step. His sharp blue eyes took in the sight before him: water, mud, and mayhem. He shoulda guessed. But he asked anyway. "What in the world is going on out here!" Chris roared, putting his hands on his hips, lording over the scene.

J.D.'s head poked out from under his arm. "Buck's gettin' into mischief." he tattled.

Chris glanced down at him. "Really?" He frowned. "How come you're the only one not wet yet?"

J.D. also frowned. He glanced at each of the others in turn, then, with a shrug, he pointed a water gun to his head and fired. Then looked up at Chris for approval.

Chris shook his head.

Again, J.D. looked at his family, each in turn. He sighed a big, exaggerated sigh. "Oh, crap."

Chris raised an eyebrow, a little startled at the language. But, before he could say anything...

J.D. was jumping down the steps and making a run around the house, and diving into the bushes.

Everyone else remained where they were, looking up at Chris for instructions.

Chris glared back at them. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Get him!"

Mischief The End


End file.
